The Rise of the Sol Ranger Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Rise of the Sol Ranger. The episode begins with Robbie was having a vision of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat sealing Iblis. The flame pillar rises up, And bits of magma fall onto the ground. Iblis becomes a ball of flame again. Silver the Hedgehog (holding both emeralds): Chaos Emeralds, Lend me your power! Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster! Both emeralds glow up, and Silver lets out a yell, as Iblis' flames are absorbed into both emeralds at once, which try to inject them as beams of light into Silver. However, the beams seem to hurt him rather than accept him, and light glows on his chest. Silver the Hedgehog: No! Why won't it accept me as the vessel? He tries using up his strength to seal Iblis in his body, But feels pain each time. Blaze puts her hand on his shoulder and he looks at her. Silver the Hedgehog: Blaze! Blaze the Cat: I'll take Iblis. He looks at her in shock. Blaze the Cat: Don't worry. My soul is already alit with flames. I will be accepted. She takes the emeralds from him and uses their power between him and Iblis. The emeralds glow up as Silver kneels down, and Iblis is absorbed into both emeralds at once. Flames swirl around her as her chest glows up in light. Blaze the Cat: Come on, make it quick. Use your Chaos Control... To stop time. Then... Seal us into a different dimension. Silver the Hedgehog (in shock): No! I can't do that to you! Blaze the Cat (looks at him): Didn't we already go through this? We agreed to save the world at any price! Silver is stunned again, Then tries to use Chaos Control but can't do it. Silver the Hedgehog (saddened): I can't! I wouldn't know what to do without you! You've fought alongside me to save the world... You're my friend... Right? Blaze the Cat (disappointed): You're still so naive. But... She turns to face him. Blaze the Cat: I... I've always liked that about you. She holds out both emeralds, then closes her eyes and focuses her thoughts, then uses their power of Chaos Control. A dark shield appears around her, and she drops both emeralds as she dies and vanishes with Iblis into the void. Silver the Hedgehog: Blaze! He chases the vanishing Blaze and stops at she floats up and waves goodbye. Blaze's Soul: Good luck, Silver. Blaze's soul floats upward and glows up with Iblis as Silver looks up; she floats up to the clouds, and explodes in light. Rays of light descend upon Silver, and Crisis City brightens up, quenching the lava and the flames altogether. Silver looks up in the sky, and the sun appears in the now-clear sky above where Blaze had been. Silver stands next to the two emeralds as he mourns her loss next to the lava pool as Robbie woke up with a shock. Robbie Diaz: (moving quickly) BLAZE, NOOOO?!!!!! He gasped as he looks at Robotboy and Robotgirl sound asleep and walks a short distance down the path. He then comes to a crossroads of four paths and stares into the sky. A man's voice is heard. ???: Along the road ahead lies something you need. A figure wearing a black-hooded coat is seen behind Robbie. Robbie turns around but the man disappears. Robbie looks around for him, and the man reappears behind him. Robbie turns around and faces him ???: However... In order to claim it, You must lose something that is dear to you. The man turns around and disappears, Robbie walks ahead towards him but he is gone. Robbie Diaz: (takes out a Sol Emerald he found) Blaze... (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Blaze the Cat (VO): The Rise of the Sol Ranger! Later that day, Rarity arrived to babysit Cream Puff while Millie goes shopping. Rarity: Ta-da, Here I am! Millie: Hello, Rarity. Thanks so much for coming in such short notice. Rarity: No worries, Millie darling. Rarity wipes her feet at the mat and checks her ????. Then, Rarity put on her indoor heeled shoes after she . Rarity: Now, To see how Cream Puff is doing. Rarity went upstairs and check on Cream Puff in her bedroom. Cream Puff: (cooing) Rarity: Hello, Cream Puff. (picking her up) How's the Sweet Little Thing Doing!? Millie: Now, Remember, Rarity. I'm only going to be gone in a few hours. Can you handle Cream Puff until I get back? Rarity: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts